villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kitana (Alternate Timeline)
Kitana is a character in the Mortal Kombat series. She's the daughter of Sindel, the former queen of Edenia, and the majority of the games she was on the side of good. But in Mortal Kombat X, ''she appears as a minor antagonist, alongside Liu Kang, Sindel, Smoke and Kung Lao. Alternate Timeline ''Mortal Kombat (2011) After being killed off by a soul power-enhanced Sindel (who in turn was defeated by Nightwolf, who sacrifices himself in a last-ditch attempt to stop her), her soul is now bound to Quan Chi. Kitana is one of the warriors the sorcerer orders to attack the Thunder God Raiden. She remarks that Raiden has sealed their fate to this place before attacking him with Nightwolf and Kung Lao. Mortal Kombat X (comic series) She kills the demon Moloch on Quan Chi's orders, and also sees the necromancer kill off Drahmin for their failure to capture Scorpion. The undead princess stands by Liu Kang as Quan Chi discusses how Shinnok's prized amulet is now exposed, Kitana states they should go after it, though Kung Lao reminds her that both Earthrealm and Outworld are on high alert after Havik's rampage, and suggests subterfuge using Shinnok's new acolyte D'Vorah, to aid them in stealing the exposed amulet. Mortal Kombat X Twenty-five years later, it is shown that Kitana is still an undead revenant serving Shinnok and Quan Chi. She, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Smoke and Sindel make up as Quan Chi's primary enforcers since Shinnok was trapped inside his amulet for a very long time. Jax and Sareena lament that Quan Chi's corruption has turned the revenants into killing machines, with some of them seemingly (Liu Kang, Kitana, Sindel, and to a smaller degree, Kung Lao) enjoying being revenants. She replies to them, stating that she doesn't feel being victimized and felt that Raiden was toying around with her emotions. She and the remaining revenants are seen in Scorpion's chapter, where they pledge their allegiance to the recently- freed Elder God Shinnok before proceeding to take Johnny Cage hostage, attack the Sky Temple and poison the Jinsei - Earthrealm's life force. Kitana is then seen in Cassie Cage's chapter, where she and the revenants are discussing with D'Vorah on next steps after Earthrealm is destroyed, with the former princess suggesting an assault on the Elder Gods. After Quan Chi was slain by Scorpion, and Shinnok defeated by Cassie Cage, it is shown in the ending that Kitana has become empress of the Netherrealm, co-ruling alongside Liu Kang. Raiden, now bearing a menacing appearance, tosses the former Elder God Shinnok's still-living head at their feet, and warns them that he will not sit idly by and watch Earthrealm get invaded, but will go on a warpath and destroy anybody who dares to threaten it, and that he won't show any mercy or remorse. Her ''Mortal Kombat X ''arcade ending shows that Kitana has a vision where she became queen of Edenia, after it was freed from Outworld. In this vision of a timeline unaltered, Shao Kahn had destroyed Earthrealm, yet Kitana united the other realms against the Outworld conqueror and defeated him. But this turned out to be a vision, and she blamed Raiden for her fate. Quotes Trivia * Kitana is 10,000 years old. Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Spouses Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Spoilers Category:Vengeful Category:Friend of the hero Category:Dark Forms Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Undead Category:Insecure Category:Martial Artists Category:Gaolers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Assassin Category:Monarchs Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Tragic Category:Noncorporeal Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Damned Souls Category:Magic Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Revived Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Pawns Category:Hegemony Category:Extravagant Category:In Love